Soul Tails
by snowleopard314
Summary: while fighting a kishin with more power than it should have, Maka and her team get sucked into a portal and find themselves in Fairy Tail's guild hall. Will team Maka and team Natsu clash? (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello. This is my first crossover. I hope you all like it and R&R. Oh, so it this chapter is setting up how they came to be in fairy tail. Please enjoy. **

* * *

**Maka's POV**

"Maka," Soul said from inside of his scythe form, "He's getting away, hurry!"

"Right!" I answered as I quickened my pace up the steps of the cathedral.

To my right Kid was on his skateboard climbing as well, and to my left Black Star was also running. At least they were both keeping pace with me and not jumping ahead as I knew they could.

"Maka, did you see it?" Kid asked me.

I nodded, and from the bond I had with Soul I could tell that he wanted to know what we were talking about, so I said aloud "His soul; it's different than the ones we usually deal with. There is something off about it."

"It's still becoming a kishin, right?" Soul asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Then I will eat it and we can forget about his weird soul." He said with one of his toothy smiles. Not that I could see it, but I knew Soul well enough to know what his face probably looked at.

I smiled with determination and nodded my head. He always seemed to have this effect on me. Now we had it cornered, right in front of us stood an evil soul that we had been sent out to get rid of.

A different team had been after him before, but now they were in the infirmary at the Academy. We had been sent out in hope that the stronger team would come back victorious.

Dr. Stein would have gone with my dad, but they had already been called out on a different mission.

It was cloaked in black, so I really couldn't see what it looked like. But I felt its soul wavelength. I could see that it was becoming a kishin, and that if we didn't stop it, it would only devour more and more souls.

I made the first move. With a nicely timed jump I swung Soul around in an attempt to lob off the things head. Sadly the move fell short of the mark, and it twisted gracefully away.

"My turn!" Kid announced as he pointed the muzzles of the Thompson sisters at the thing. In rapid succession he fired off his compressed soul wavelengths at his target. I couldn't help but admire the unison that the three of them had as they attacked.

When the dust settled and we all looked to see if that had done it.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" A rough voice laughed at them.

I gasped and Kid looked at the man in amazement. They hadn't sensed that he held that much power. And no one could brush off one of Kid's attacks as if it was nothing.

"God Kid, when did your attack become so wimpy?" Black Star bluenette then crouched with the kusarigama (two scythes connected by a chain) in his hands.

"Black Star, be careful!" I tried to warn him, but since when does that guy listen to me?

"Don't worry Maka, you and Kid are small. I'm big, so I can handle this guy." Black Star gave his normal egotistical answer.

I glared at the blue haired boy, we were just about the same hight! It was just his hair that was big.

Moving with speed that most wouldn't have thought possible, black star rushed forward and started to slash with Tsubaki. I felt my eyes widen in amazement as he once again seemed to doge all of Black Star's attacks with ease.

"I have a really bad feeling about this guy," I told Soul quietly. I knew he. He probably feel the tension growing inside of me.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked as Black Star jumped away from the kishin-egg.

"I can't explain it, but I just know that it feels wrong. Like nothing I have ever felt before." She attempted to explain.

"Ah-ha-ha, Is that all that you kids got?" The man asked.

His laugh sent shrivels down my spine. What the hell was he? As if to answer my question a magic circle seemed to appear in his hands and his soul seemed to get stronger somehow. I braced myself for the ping of a witches soul to come to my senses, but it never happened.

"That's impossible!" Kid stated as if he had read my thoughts.

When a witch used magic the soul protect would come undone and we would know that they had the powers of a witch, but this guy was using magic and his soul still felt and looked human. What was he?

As if in answer to my question, shadows shot out from he man and started to attack us. In rapid succession they came at us. I guarded with Soul and saw the other two guarding as well.

"We have to use Soul Link!" Kid called as he shot the shadows back. Black star laughed at the situation he was in.

"Just admit it, you just want to work with a big star like me! But that's okay. For today I'll share the spotlight." He graciously told us.

I smiled as I accepted the two's soul wavelengths. I could feel the power of the souls build between the seven of us.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode!" Black star said, getting ready to use his own shadows as a weapon.

"Right!" She answered just before she changed her form.

"Let's go!" I called. Working in sync with one another, we made our move.

The problem was at even if our speed had increased, his did too. No mater how much faster we had gotten, he still managed to slip by out attacks. It was really starting to tick me off.

"It seems I have overstayed my welcome here, how about we take this to my world?" The man said with a lazy flip of his hand.

Above him, the air seemed to shimmer and swirl, growing. With a final laugh at our wasted efforts, the man took a step back into the swirling air and seemed to dissolve from our view.

"What do we do now?" Soul asked.

I looked at Kid and saw that he was focused on the portal like thing behind him. I did not like the way he said he wanted to take this fight to his world. Maybe he was feeling the same way.

"We follow him!" Black Star announced taking a step forward.

"H-hold on Black Star! You have to think this through!" Tsubaki said with concern.

"She's right, we cannot just go in. It could be a trap for all we know." Kid said. I could here agreement from Liz and pouting from Patty.

"So we are just going to let him get away?" Soul asked everyone.

"We have no choice. We can't go in there unprepared." I agreed with Kid.

I hated he fact that the snake was getting away, but there didn't seem to be any other choice at this point. I did think that he would be back, the question was when.

Summoning up my will power, I turned my back the the portal and began to walk away. The soul link between us dropping. At that exact moment a gust of wind seemed to blast me in the face. Two rope like shadows tool hold of my legs and began to pull me towards the spot where the air was turning.

"Maka!" I heard Soul yell. I hadn't realized that I had dropped him when the shadows started to pull.

"Soul!" I called back. I could see his outstretched hand, and I tried to grab it, but the pull was too strong.

"SOUL!" I called, panic ebbing its way into my voice. My heart beat to a new rhythm of fear as he was just out of my reach.

"MAKA!" He yelled back at me. With that, I forgot about the others of my teem and found myself the the whirl of air that the strange man had created.

We didn't even get his soul, and he was pulling us through the portal.

Damn him.


	2. Where are we?

**A/N Hello. Here is another chapter of my cross over. It is now time for team Maka to meet we all of our Fairy Tail favorites. **

* * *

I hadn't realized that the others had gotten pulled through the portal as well until it had pulled us all the way through and we were on the other side. Kid, Black Star and I managed to lam donor t feet some how. The same could not be said for out weapons.

Sprawled on the orange red carpet were Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, all in human form.

"Where are we?" Was the first question I asked as I looked around tensely.

We were surrounded by a crowd people that looked just as shocked at our arrival as we were feeling. I glanced at Kid from my peripheral vision and saw him shake his head, his yellow eyes wider than normal. Glance at Black Star told me he could care less.

Here he was in front of a bunch of strangers. His stage was set.

The weapons jumped up as quickly as they could, preparing to change back into weapons if the need arrived.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A pink haired boy asked us.

"We are meisters and weapons from The Academy. And I don't know where here is," I answered.

The pink haired boy squinted as he seemed to be thinking. "Hmm, ...The Academy... Meisters...I don't know what you guys are talking about, but you are in the Fairy Tail guild hall, and we are mages of Fairy Tail!"He said flashing a very toothy smile.

"Natsu, don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself!" a Blue feline said from on top of one of the tables.

They were witches? I couldn't help but wonder. That made me uneasy, but at the same time they really didn't seem to be that bad. For instance they all didn't seem like the type of people to cause too much malicious trouble.

I look at Kid hoping that maybe he would know what to do, but he just stood there with his hand to his chin, thinking. That was just like him; always thinking. I wish he would just tell me if we should be fighting them or not.

From his calm demeanor I decided that it would be best just to go with it for now. Hoping I didn't have to warn or tell Black Star anything, I turned towards him to see that it didn't really look like he was listening to the conversation at all. At least that was one good thing that came from this.

At the very least, their souls were pure.

"Where the hell is this? I've never heard of it before." Soul asked back to the guy.

"In Magnolia," a voice said. I looked and saw a really short man wearing a double tipped hat. From the way their souls reacted to him I could tell he was a man who was to be held in high respect and admiration.

That was also when I noticed their souls. "Their souls are weird." I whispered for the ears of my team only.

"Kishin weird?" Soul asked me.

I looked harder at their souls. It was strange, but instead of being shaped like ours, they were humanoid almost.

"No, they are just different." I answered his question.

Soul didn't reply, but he didn't have to. Kid was now asking the pinkette where this Magnolia was.

"Fiore, of course!" He answered.

I was really confused, I know geography fairly well, and I had never heard of this place. And their souls were reminding me of the man we had faced before. I didn't like it. He said he would take us to his world. Was it possible we were on a different planet or something?

"I think we've been taken to an alternate universe." Kid finally spoke up.

"Wait! Are you guys from Edolas?" A blond girl asked excitedly.

"Edo-what? Liz asked.

"Oh, never mind." The blond blushed and turned away.

"Who cares about that! The point is that we are in an awesome new world where I get to make my presence known. My stage is set!" Black Star grinned and whooped.

"Maka...CHOP!" I yelled, hitting him in the center of his head with the spine of a nice big book I had been reading Earlier.

"Hey, what was that for?" He whined.

I glared at the idiot and yelled "Haven't you ever herd of time and place? We should be worried about getting back! What about the people at the DWMA, huh, they will be worried about us if we don't get back soon."

He grumbled, but I ignored him to the best of my ability.

"Oh, right, who are you guys again?" A guy with black hair asked.

For some reason he wasn't wearing a shirt. From his soul wavelength he reminded me of Soul in a way. Only they both were very different at the same time.

I didn't know if I should answer so I was glad when Kid made the executive decision and answered "This is Black Star and Tsubaki, over there is Maka and Soul, and these are the Thomson sisters Liz and Patty. As for me, I am Death the kid."

There was a really long pause then. I guess that there was no Lord Death in this world, so having a name like that was kind of off.

The guy with the pink hair, however, took that in stride as he said "Cool, I'm Natsu, that's Gray, Lucy, Wendy,..." He continued to rattle off names "...and this is Happy, and finally, this gramps is Master Makarov, he is the guild master." He finished pointing to a blue flying cat and then the small man everyone seemed to respect. He talked and acted like this was just a normal day for them.

"I think you all should sit down and explain to us how you got here." The guild master said. We nodded.


	3. Now What?

**A/N Hey everyone! Thank you so much for following and favoriting this crossover. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review to tell me what you all thought of it. I've been on break, so posting has probably been faster than normal, but I will do my best to try and update at the very least once a week. **

**Speaking of reviews, I got two! A huge thank you to VampyreEmoHunter! And to Daxen123 read on to find out. Shouldn't take too long. **

* * *

Lucy's pov

I looked at the strange girl with pail brown/blond hair and green eyes. She seemed so serious. As she and the guy who had introduced himself as Death the kid talked about their world and how they came to be in side of Fairy Tail. It seemed that every person in their world who used magic was considered bad, and they usually did some pretty bad things.

I almost felt sorry for them. I wondered how they felt now that they were surrounded by a whole bunch of mages. But since they were in a different world, maybe they would be okay with it.

"...and that's how we got here." Maka finished.

"So you four can turn yourselves into weapons?" Gray recapped what he had heard. When the four nodded he also gave a nod of approval. "Is it like a take over?" He wondered aloud.

When they looked confused I realized that they didn't know what he was talking about. Things must really be different for them.

"It sounds as if the guy you were after came from this world. If you want to go back maybe all you need to do is find him and get him to take you back." I tried to be helpful.

"I'm gunna eat that guys soul. No wonder the others had so much trouble." Soul growled.

I couldn't help but shiver. With his red eyes and pointed teeth, the guy sure did look intimidating. I was kind of afraid of him.

"Hmm," Natsu mumbled. The thoughtful look on his face scared me almost as much as Soul seemed to. I couldn't shake the feeling that something redundant was going though his head. "Do souls taste good?"

"Eh!" Both Gray and I said before I fell flat on my face in surprise.

"Is food all you think about flame boy?" Gray yelled at him.

"What's it to you, ice princess?" He shot back. His fists were suddenly on fire.

"Yeah," Soul answered, ignoring the argument between the two boys.

I think that my eyes bulged out of their sockets at that.

Natsu whooped before he said "Now I want to try one!" To that happy answered with his normal response of "Aye!"

Why he had to speak up I had no idea. I couldn't stop my retort at that. "How the hell are you going to get a soul? They don't grow on trees you know!"

"You can get one for me, right Lucy?" He beamed at me with his eyes closed.

I hate to say it, but I lost it right about then. "No you idiot, I can't! I am not killing someone just because you want to taste a soul! Plus how the hell do you expect me to get a soul anyway?"

"Well you have your sprits, maybe they could do it." He suggested.

My jaw dropped. What the hell did he think a soul was, I wondered. "No means no. And if you ask me one more time I will..." Crap, I couldn't think of what to do if he asked again.

"You're mean!" He whined instead.

"You idiot, what do you have for a brain? Flames?" Gray asked while rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up, at least I don't strip, ice boxers!" The dragon slayer yelled right back at him.

Feeling the need to apologize I turned to the seven people who would have no idea what was going on and said "I'm really sorry about Natsu, he has a good heart, but he sometimes doesn't think things through. And those two always fight."

The guy that Maka kept referring to as Kid just shook his head before saying "They are being completely childish."

I suppose the others were nervous because they really didn't say anything. My thoughts were interrupted when the two fighting boys both somehow managed to punch Elfman so hard that he bumped into Cana and caused her to drop the barrel that she was drinking out of.

"Natsu! Gray!" She yelled as she looked in their direction, but the two were not listing. They only ever listened to one person.

As if on cue, the door opened and the one and only Erza Scarlet walked into the guild. "Natsu, Gray!" She called out semi calmly.

Both boys immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. Each had an arm around the others shoulder as they bother answered "Aye?" Just like happy would. I could see the beads of sweat on their foreheads.

"Are you two getting along?" She asked them with her hands crossed over her armor and her eyes slightly glaring at them.

"Aye!" Both boys imitated Happy once again.

All I could think was thank god Eirza had come back! Any later and the whole guild would have been fighting. That wasn't a good thing to do with guests around.

"Good. You know how much it disappoints me to see the two of you fight." She nodded.

"Wow, she has a lot of power." I heard Maka say.

"Yeah, that's Eirza for you," Mirajane smiled from behind the counter, "She is the most powerful female in Fairy Tail."

"Some say she is the strongest." I had to add.

Though I did remember seeing Laxus's powers that one time and shuttered. Natsu and Gajeel both had a really tough time when they had to fight him, and it was two against one not including the fact that Laxus and Mystogan had been fighting before they had even gotten over to him. And they both didn't even count it as a win.

"Don't count out Natsu or Gray. Oh, and Laxus and Guildharts too." Mira said as if reading my mind.

I smiled and laughed at that. I was probably the only one who hadn't pissed or really fought any of the four. A fact I was rather proud of.

"Who cares?" The boy named Black Star suddenly said, "I'm gunna be the one to surpass God!"

"Black Star, not now!" Kid warned and Maka face palmed for some reason.

To be honest it didn't really bother me, but the others seemed to think it was a really bad thing that he was spouting stuff like that here.

"Black Star, you know you shouldn't say things like that in a new place. We need their help in order to get back. You shouldn't even try and fight them." Tsubaki said in a small timid voice.

She seemed to be the tallest of all of them, but from just meeting her I could tell that she was the shyest. I thought it was amazing that she managed to work with someone like Black Star.

"Ha," the blue headed boy brushed them off.

I couldn't stop the giggle. "Maybe when you're away from the guild you can challenge Natsu? He is always looking to get stronger too."

"And who do we have here?" The red headed knight asked As she came towards us.

I ended up explaining in a short summary of what was going on. I had a feeling I would have to do this every time some one new come over.

When I was done she nodded and looked over to the seven of them "I apologize for the behavior of my comrades. They can be a bit much at times. I can sympathize with your situation. I was once taken to an alternate universe as well. Only in that one we were fighting ourselves." With that she began to think again.

"You don't think..." I started, but I cut off that thought. Even if they had doubles here, they would probably never meet them. I mean, it would be kind of hard to find them and it looked like they just wanted to go home anyway.

"How did you come by the name Death the kid?" Erza asked.

My eyes widened. I wanted to know, but I thought it would have been rude to ask. Plus he might have been really dangerous with a name like that.

"In our world, my father is Lord Death. He is the Grimm Reaper. I too am one, though I do not have the same level of power." Kid answered as if he got asked that every day.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure if I could believe him on that one. I mean, we didn't have anything like at here. It was really strange for me to hear all of this.

"I think it would be best if we tabled this for now. The girls can come over to the dorms for tonight, but I don't know about the guys," Erza started to decide things on her own.

"I would feel better if we all stayed together." Maka said suddenly.

I had a feeling that they didn't really trust us, not that I blame them. How many people would just accept an explanation like 'we just got sucked into an alternate reality?' If it hadn't happened to me before, I don't think I would have either.

Erza gave a slight nod of understanding. "Then I suppose that Lucy's house is the most suitable place." She decided.

"Ehhhhh!" I jumped, "Why do you decide these things without asking first? Do you even think that my house will fit all of them?"

Mira laughed at me as if what I was doing was funny. But I decided to let that slide.

"Lucy," she said, I could almost feel the dark aura around her, even if her tone spoke of patients.

"R-right, E-erza. I will show them to my place." I stuttered, a shiver going down my spine.

I wasn't kidding about my place being small though. It would be cramped at the very least.

"Good, I think Levy wouldn't mind if you stay the night with her. I know that your place really isn't all that big." Erza made another executive decision. I nodded.


	4. Knock On Death's Door

**A/N hello! I own nothing, just my crazy and messed up imagination. Thank you to all who have followed and faved. and to those who have reviewed. I apologize for this chapter being a little short, but I felt as if it is important enough to over look that. **

* * *

Maka's pov

I looked around the small apartment that Lucy had taken us to. It was neat and home like. But it was also smaller than the apartment that Soul and I were used to living in, but it would work for the night.

"What do you think of them?" Kid asked. He also seemed pensive about the situation.

I gave a slight shrug "From their souls I can tell that they are good people, but I just don't know what to think about them. I mean, from what they say the know how to use magic, and yet they don't seem to be evil like the witches we are used to."

"My finding too. The question I should have asked is should we trust them?" The boy with the three stripes on one side of his head asked me.

Looking around again I gave a sigh "It's not like we have much of a choice."

"Why don't we try calling Lord Death at the academy? There is a mirror in the bathroom." Liz said after coming out.

"Right!" I jumped up and ran to the mirror. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on death's door," I wrote the numbers on the mirror.

I waited excitedly, for the ringing to start. Nothing. Absolutely nothing! Why didn't that work? It always worked.

"Let me try," Kid suddenly said from behind me.

With a nod I stepped away and allowed him to look into the mirror. Being a grim reaper himself, he did not need to write the numbers, he just kind of did this sign with his hands and flicked it towards the mirror. To my shock the mirror actually started to ring!

"How did you do that?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"He is my father, and I am a reaper. It's not surprising that I can do some things that you can't." Kid answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Of course he wouldn't be bothered about it.

"Hi ya, hi ya," Lord Death called in his comically high voice, his blockish, oversized hand forming a peace sign as he did so. "What's up?" He finished with a question.

"MAKA!" The most annoying voice I know called. Not long after a just as annoying face came into contact with the mirror and it whined "Makaaaa, I was so worried about you! Where did you go? Why did you wait this long to call us?"

My father asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and couldn't help the sulk that came. "I'm fine dad, besides, it's only been a day!" I said as I turned my back to the mirror.

My idiot, red headed dad started blubbering after that, and I was so glad when Lord Death finally gave him a reaper chop to get him out of the way. Seriously, why did my dad have to be the one who was the idiot. Why couldn't he just be useless. Then half the problem would be solved.

"Actually, you three seemed to drop off the radar three months ago after engaging that kishin in the cathedral." Lord Death

"Three months, I thought there would be a time delay, but I didn't think it would be that long," Kid mused.

I looked at the reaper in front of me, why hadn't he told me of this sooner? Just how much information was going though his head anyway?

"Father, as you probably know, we have been transported to an alternate reality of some kind. One where magic users seem to be common and they are forces of good." Kid continued to report.

Right after he was done, the mirror seemed to ripple. I couldn't help but wonder if the connection was going to break or something. It probably wasn't as stable as it could be.

"Yes, yes, I could tell that from the call you sent." Lord Death cheerfully said.

"So how do we get back?" Black Star appeared out of nowhere, the weapons were just behind him. "I mean, there is only so much of me that this place can deal with before they all get jealous."

"Hmm," Lord Death seemed to be full of thought. He tapped his head with his abnormally large hand causing him to bob up and down. "No idea!" He finally laughed after the long pause.

Kid and I collapsed from the let down. We thought that he would have the answer. Now we were stuck without one. Disappointment surged through my body.

"Perhaps of you find the kishin that created the portal you can also get him to tell you has to come back here." A calm voice sounded. It was Professor Stein!

"We figured that one out," I said sadly.

This really did suck. How were we supposed to find him in this place. We didn't even know our way around it yet.

"That might take some time." Kid said with his eyes closed.

I looked at the mirror. It was the truth. We needed to get the lay of the land. We needed to know more about this place. As if it knew that the conversation was coming to a close, the connection dropped and we were no longer in contact with the Academy.


	5. The First Night

**A/N: Gah! I just learned that Black Star is all really hard person to write. So it is the end of my spring break, after this weekend anyway, and I feel like crap! But I am still uploading this. I hope you enjoy and laugh about as much as I did. **

** And thank you to all who have reviewed. It means a lot to me and encourages me to write more!**

* * *

Black Star's pov

I know, I know, a big star like me should have been a little but louder during all that talk back at the guild thingy, but really, what does a big star like me have to say when all of the smart kids are talking boring stuff?

Besides, all the food that the Mira girl gave me tasted really good. Not as good as Tsubaki's cooking, but hey I'm not complaining.

Anyway, like the small people they are, Kid and Maka seemed to be stuck up in their heads for some reason. So what if we were stuck here for a while? That must meant that I got to stay on stage for a little longer. Now wasn't my time, but it was sure catching up soon.

With my hands confidently behind my head, I walked out of the bathroom and found myself opening a random door just to see what was behind it and came face to face with that pink haired kid named Natsu.

"Oh, hey what are you doing here? Where did Lucy go?" He asked me.

"I dunno, that weird armor girl told us to stay here and told Lucy to go to some place called Levy." I said. I could have been wrong, it is hard to listen to the conversation cuz I was eating at the time.

"Oh," Natsu said scratching his head. Not that I cared much. I moved on out to kitchen to see about some more food.

"Natsu! How did you get in? I didn't see you come in the front door." Tsubaki asked with a smile.

She was always so nice to everyone. It was a good thing seeing as she was my partner and all, but sometimes I wouldn't mind sharing the spot light every once in a while. I mean, I'm gunna surpass god and all, and she is working with me. But it's all good as long as I keep getting stronger.

"I came in through the window!" He smiled this huge grin, showing his teeth.

On the counter I found a bag of potato chips and started to much on them, just barely bothering to listen to the conversation between Tsubaki and Natsu.

"Wouldn't Lucy be angry if she knew you broke in through the window?" She asked kindly.

"Why? I do it all the time. I just wanted to talk to her anyway." He answered.

Tsubaki gave out a nervous laugh. Now I had to admit that my curiosity got the better of me. He seemed pretty big, though he was still small in comparison to me, and I wanted to know somethings about him.

"What kind of witch are you anyway?" I asked Him in the voice that Maka once called arrogant, whatever that meant.

"I'm a mage! Or a wizard. Well, actually I am a Fire Dragonslayer." He answered.

Soul decided to came in then. "Dragons? Do those exists here?" He asked.

"Dragon, dragon, dragon," Patty start led to chant with her normal giggle.

"W-what kind of monsters live here!" Liz complained like the scaredy cat she is.

"Well, from what I can tell, Igneel and the other dragons disappeared like fourteen years ago." Natsu answered with a strange look in his eye.

I almost wanted to asked why, but I didn't have time to care. A big star like me doesn't need to care about small ones like him.

"Who is Igneel? A king of dragons or something?" Kid asked as he came into the room.

"No," the pink haired boy said "he is the fire dragon. He found me And was my dad and taught me everything I know about the dragonslaying magic."

"You obviously didn't have time to learn much. Were you about 5 when they left?" Kid asked without t hat much interest. It was more like he was just stating the obvious.

"No, I was eleven." He answered.

Kid looked really confused. He couldn't be that old I found myself inking. He seemed to be as old as us anyways. But I really didn't care anyway.

"You don't look like your older than twenty." Kid noted.

"That's cuz I'm eighteen."

"I'm confused." Kid admitted.

I looked over at him, for some reason he was spouting out random numbers and what not as if there was a math problem that had to be solved or something. Ha, math, that was something that a star as big as me didn't need to worry about.

"Aye!" A random high pitched call sounded. I looked up in time to see a blue cat fly in through the open window. "You see, a bunch of us got stuck in this shielded while fighting on this island and it took seven years to get out of it. It felt like a few minutes to us, and we didn't age a bit!" The cat continued to say.

I couldn't care less as Kid said something back. The point that I heard was that he was strong. Maybe he would be good in a fight. I had been meaning to have one with some body over here since we arrived, but no one else seemed to be big enough.

"Hey, let's fight to see who the real star is!" I challenged as I stood up.

The pink head smiled with that stupidly wide grin of his and answered "Any time, I'm all fired up!"

"Tsubaki!" I called out.

"Black Star, I really don't think it would be a good idea to fight right here. I mean. It's Lucy's house. Wouldn't she be angry if we messed it up?" Tsubaki tried to warn me.

Silly girl. "Nah, I think it'll be fine. We should be able to fight wherever." I said.

"Maka...CHOP!"

Before I know what had hit me I was laying on the ground with a dent in my head the shape of the edge of the book that Maka was holding in her hands.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called as she rushed over. But she wasn't really concerned. In fact she looked at me disapprovingly as Maka decided to lecture me.

"If you wanna fight, that's fine, but you don't go around fighting in other peoples houses! Lucy was nice enough to let us stay here, it would be a shame to have to scrub blood off the floor because you got beat!" She said.

"Ha!" I laughed in her face, "As if I star as big as me, Black Star could be defeated by anyone!"

"Hm," Natsu scratched his head "Lucy would be angry, and she would kick us all out. So I'll fight you tomorrow at the guild!" The pink haired boy smiled.

"Humph," I sighed.

Maka was always the goody good student. No fun at all. Then I turned to go get some more food from the kitchen to find Kid already in there and looking through everything in order to make it symmetrical.

That guy had serious problems.

"This is boring! I thought we would actually do something fun when we got here, and all we're doing is staying here in this house. Why can't we just go find the kishin seemed that come here and waste him? Then we can go home." I complained as I relaxed onto the couch.

"How about we take you out on a mission tomorrow so you can get used to this place some more?" Natsu asked. "And you can beat up on some monsters." He added as an after thought with his trademark grin.

"Aye!" The flying blue cat said.

Maka and Kid just seemed to shrug at that. So did Tsubaki. Patty was doing whatever it was the Patty did, Liz seemed to be whining about what kind of monsters there were in this world, and then there was Soul. He mumbled something about hoping the cat was very different from Blair.

When Natsu left, I went ahead and fell asleep. I think the others did too, but Kid woke up screaming in the middle of the night screaming about something not being symmetrical and went over to fix it. I was kind of ticked at him for being that way. A big star like me need his sleep after all.


	6. Natsu vs Black Star

**A/N: hello! So, I had so much fun with this, and from the title, I think that you all could guess why that is. I am sorry for those of you who disagree with the fight, but hey, this is what I think would happen. Please enjoy and review! Thanks.**

* * *

Lucy's pov

I woke up without the feeling of someone choking me or steeling the blankets. Maybe I should stay over at Levy's more often. It beat having to kick Natsu out in the morning. It was bliss!

Levy and I talked books for a while before we went to the guild. She was very understanding about letting me stay over on Erza's orders. That is one of the reasons why she is a great friend.

Once at the guild I wasn't surprised to see that Natsu and the others had gotten there before me. Even the new people from the other world seemed to be there A head of us. I knew my beauty sleep would come at a slight price. It always did.

"So are you gunna fight me now?" The kid named Black Star asked Natsu.

"Oh no," I grumbled as I pinched the bridge of my nose. He obviously didn't know just how strong Natsu was. It was a really bad idea for anyone who was not Erza, Gray, or one of the other S-class wizards.

"I'm all fired up!" Came Natsu's standard reply.

"Tsubaki!" The boy called over.

With a simple agreeing sound, the shy girl nodded and then started to glow white. In a matter of seconds she had turned herself into a kusarigama.

There were some looks of appreciation at the way she did that. It was like a take over magic, only it wasn't a change into a living thing.

I know that I was impressed. It also make me wonder when the other three who were weapons could turn into. I had never seen magic like it before.

With a laugh Natsu's hands suddenly were lot with fire and he was jumping over to greet Black Star we one of his signature punches.

The fight had started.

The blue haired boy would dodge and swipe, while the pink haired one would do the same. They really weren't hitting anything though. I knew Natsu at least could do better than this.

"What are they doing?" I asked Erza after I walked over to her and Gray.

"Seems as if they challenged each other last night." Gray answered.

"Huh!" I couldn't keep my surprise out of my expression or voice.

"This will be a good chance to see how their said soul magic works over here. I have never heard of such magic here." Erza said with her head down and expression neutral. She wasn't worried in the least.

"Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode!" Black Star demanded all of a sudden.

With another glow, Tsubaki had changed into a long sword that seemed to be tinged black. Not only that, but there were now black marks on Black Star's face.

"Shadow Puppet!" He yelled.

His shadow came off of the ground then and towards Natsu.

With a smile still in place on his face, Natsu backed up a few paces and did one of his own attacks, "Fire Dragons Roar!" It was the first time that he had actually used his breath attack in front of the others, and I could tell at it impressed them.

When his fire met the shadows there was a magical explosion of some sort. When the dust settled they were both still standing there.

"Black Star, you know you can't stay in Enchanted Sword mode for much longer!" Maka called in something I would have called worry if it wasn't for the reprimanding edge to her voice.

"Tsubaki, ninja sword!" Black Star called out the order.

Once again the girl changed form into a smaller sword that lacked the shadowy tinge.

Natsu was still smiling as he made another move, "wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" He yelled as he sent streams of fire towards the boy.

With the dust still not settled, Black Star came out of the fires only slightly burned and made a slash with the sword that grazed the side of Natsu's arm.

It was a good hit, but I new that it really wouldn't do much against him. He had far worse cuts than that.

"It seems as if Black Stars chances of wining are slim," Kid said to the four others around him.

"It's really surmising how powerful their magic is here, it seems to be completely different from the soul energy we use. I mean, do you see how his soul reacts?" Maka said back.

Now I have to admit, the way they were talking had me really curious. It also appeared as if they had sparked Erza's interest as well.

"What do you see when you look at his soul?" She asked in her kind voice. She only ever sounded harsh when she was on a mission or reprimanding someone.

"Natsu's soul actually resembles a dragon to be honest." Maka answered.

"Though I can feel how strong he is. I knew that Black Star doesn't have a chance without the Enchanted Sword. Natsu isn't showing his real strength at the moment." She finished.

Personally, I was amazed with how accurate she was.

"Why can't he use the Enchanted Sword at this moment?" Erza pried.

Maka made a face then. It was Kid who answered "It is a form of Demon weapon that will try and poses your soul when you use it. Until Black star can master it, he can only use it for short periods of time before it sucks out his soul energy to the point where he collapses."

We then looked back at the match as Black Star shanked technique. He had called out "Speed Star," and was now going so fast that it was hard to see him.

"Or maybe he doesn't need it," Maka mused as Black Star blurred in and out of view.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked is time.

"He is about to hit Natsu with his soul wavelength." Maka explained.

I will admit it, I had no idea what she was talking about. Or how effective it would be. I only hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as they were describing it.

"Um, looking at their souls, I'm not sure that would work," Kid muttered. I saw a bead of sweat on the side of his face.

"Big Wave!" Black Star suddenly yelled as his shoulder connected with Natsu's stomach.

A purple wave of power then came out of the blue haired boy and into Natsu. I backed up slightly as Natsu was thrown back a couple of feet.

"Ah," Natsu said holding his stomach. Black Star had this smart ass grin on his face as he looked at Natsu. "That really tickles!" Natsu finished.

The smirk left the bluenettes face instantly.

"No way! That is so not cool!" Soul said from beside Maka.

"I never thought I would see the day..." Maka muttered.

"What is it?" I asked. To be honest I was really worried about the time of voice they were using. It was as if their worst nightmare had come true.

"Their soul wavelengths are so similar, that instead of inflicting damage, it did next to nothing." Kid answered.

Beside him Patty was laughing like a little kid. Liz shook her head mumbling something about the end of the world.

"Enchanted Sword Mode!" Black Star yelled out again.

I could hear Tsubaki complain, but she turned anyway. He started to charge towards Natsu, and Natsu was getting ready by engulfing his entire body with flames. When about two feet from Natsu, Black Star suddenly fell.

"Idiot!" Kid mumbled as Tsubaki transformed back into a person.

"Black Star, I told you not to over do it."

Erza turned from the carnage of the fight with a smile on her lips. She was glad of the outcome. "So tell me. Do all of you turn into weapons like that, or is it just her?"

"We can show you." Soul offered lazily.

With the others nodding to show their interest, he glowed white before he turned into a scythe and Maka twirled the weapon around in her hands with deadly accuracy.

At the same time Liz and Patty glowed and turned onto twin guns before they were in Kid's hands. For some reason he seemed to hold him so that he shot with his pinkies. That was rare. I think that Bisca and Al were interested right away.

Erza nodded her approval. Then she turned to Gray and commanded "Grab the job request we talked of earlier."

"But, Erza, they aren't a part of the guild right now." Gray actually questioned her.

"Hmm," Erza had an evil gleam in her eyes, "I will just have to fix that." She stated.

I decided that was my cue to get away from the others. What ever it was they were planning, I wanted no part of it at all.


	7. To The Mountain

**A/N hello! I own nothing yet again, just the imagination of a crazy person. I know that not a lot happens, but it is setting up some action. **

**And come on, we all need bonding moments to see what kind of higher archly will be put into motion with this largeish group. **

**And I know I didn't do very well with including them all in, but there are eleven of them after all! **

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Just my luck, I went up to the bar and sat in front of Mira before ordering a strawberry shake. I normally didn't drink shakes, but Mira was a mastermind when it came to food and drinks. So I took the liberty to go ahead and pig out when I got the chance.

"Hey Lucy, how have you been?" She asked.

With a smile I said "You know, you know, I'm good," with a laugh and a sip of my shake.

I was caught off guard when Gray suddenly materialized next to me, without his shirt of course.

"For their first job, I think something like this will be a good test of strength." Gray said as he waved the flyer in my face.

"Did Erza get them to join the guild?" I asked him while grabbing the flyer from him.

Gray just shrugged, so I assumed that it was a yes.

Glancing at the flyer myself I gasped. "Over twenty-five vulcans!"

"It will be a big group coming with us." I heard Gray mumble and complain, but I ignored him. It would only be eleven of us, and I wanted there to be room to spare. I hated vulcans. They were evil and perverted, and I wanted more than enough people so that I didn't have to watch us struggle.

A few minutes later Erza walked up to the slowly growing group with the people from the other world.

She smugly greeted us with a "They now have temporary guild stamps. When they go back it will go away, but until then, they will be a part of our family."

I laughed at the uncertain looks that the seven newly marked members. They were kind of adorable.

"You have a mission?" Natsu asked with a huge smile.

By this time Black Star had been able to get up off the pavement by then. He should have listened to the rest of his team when it came to fighting strategy.

"Yep, now let's go!" Erza ordered.

A large wagon suddenly rolled to a stop behind her. It held her towering luggage that she managed to weeks round with them on every mission. Why she needed it I had no idea. I didn't even know where it had just come from.

The new members looked at it uneasily, as if they too were confused by the presence. I felt as if I should assure them that it was normal, but when I went to open my mouth I saw the the rest of team Natsu were already half way out the door.

"Come on! They will completely forget about us if we dilly dally!" I managed to say as I rushed to watch up with my team.

With their own nervousness, the seven new members followed through the large set of wooden doors. It was one of the few times they were able to leave the guild. They had only left to go to my house.

They hadn't really bothered looking around them to see the stark differences that this world seemed to have in comparison to their own. I even wondered if there were any similarities from the looks they gave everything, I felt sorry. It was like they had landed on a different planet. Well, I suppose they kind of had.

For instance, I saw that they were surprised to see that the wagon they all had pulled into in order to reach the mountains was pulled by a purple pig like creature with tusks.

I giggled as I heard the girl called Liz whimper about if it was safe or not if it was being pulled by a monster.

Black Star and Kid were both poking fun at Natsu as he proved once again that his motion sickness was almost too bad to laugh at. I honestly felt sorry for him as Erza knocked him out to save herself from hearing his complaints.

When the seven saw Gray and I pointedly ignore that fact, they decided to take it to mean this was perfectly normal.

It didn't take too long for us to finally arrive at the place we were told to go. It was up in the mountains, so the purple boar that was pulling the wagon would only take us up until we reached the snow.

This was the part that I hated about coming up into the mountains. Sure, they were beautiful at times, but they were also super cold and annoying to walk through.

Almost as if she thought so too Liz spoke up saying "Oh my god, it is freezing! Couldn't we have gone somewhere warmer?"

The boy named kid gave an exasperated sigh at this. He didn't seem at all bothered by the cold. "You say it is too hot when we are in the desert, and now that you are in a colder pale you complain that it is too cold? You should make up your mind!" He snapped. But it didn't sound as if he was trying to hurt her feelings. It was like he was just speaking his mind.

"Well I'm sorry, I know that your reaper body doesn't feel the heat or the cold, but I do! And it is cold!" The girl continued to whine.

To be honest she was just voicing a fact. I agreed with her too.

"Hey, Liz!" I called her over.

She complied without hesitation. I hoped that meant she trusted me now.

"I know a way we will both be warm, but don't freak out. Okay?" I asked her.

When she nodded I took out a key and summoned Horologium, the clock spirit that was very useful in a situation like this. I then pulled the girl in with me, happy that he could fit the two of us.

"Wow! It's so warm on here!" Liz was amazed.

I laughed as she heard the clock telling the others what she had just said. Then I started to explain my magic to the girl inside of the clock with me. Of course that also meant that the others outside of the clock could hear as well, seeing as Horologium retold everything said inside of him got he outside world.

"That would explain it!" The girl named Maka said as they continued to walk. "Your soul seemed to do something wired when you called out the key. I suppose it was the magic reaching out. And the bond between you and the clock kind of resemble the bond between a miester and their weapon."

I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but the others in her group seemed to nod at her explanation. I made a mental note to ask about the bond later. It might come to be of some importance.

Liz and I really got to know each other for the time that we were inside of the clock. I know that the others were also listening, but it also knew that they would most likely just ignore them.

I didn't know that Kid and Maka were listening intently on everything that was going around them.

I also wasn't paying much attention to the fact that Erza was conversing with the two of them very seriously. They were talking about testing the strength in a real situation and not just against Natsu.

I did notice that ever time Erza would get distracted, Natsu and Gray would start arguing again. And each time I would try and ignore it.

We walked for a very long time. I didn't even realize that it was over an hour until Horologium started to beep like an alarm clock.

"My time is up. Take care Miss. Lucy!" The clock said before he disappeared in a pink puff of smoke, leaving boy of us sitting in the cold.

"Ahhh, Cold!" We both shrieked at the suddenness of the cold snow beneath us.

The girl named Patty turned and started to laugh at out obvious distress. It was hard to believe that she was Liz's actual sister. They seemed so different. The others mostly rolled their eyes. I think that Erza had a touch of humor in her eyes when she saw us.

Just then, Patty looked past the curve and said "Hey look! It's a monkey!" She then fell into a fit of giggles.

All of us in team Natsu suddenly tensed and got ready for a fight. Seeing us do this caused Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, and Tsubaki to follow suit. The other two didn't seem to sense that danger was waiting just beyond the curve in the mountain.

When I finally got to see just how many vulcans we were facing, I paled.

To think, the request had warned of about twenty five vulcans.

Crap!


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I suck.

Unfortunately, this is not a chapter. I wanted to inform my readers that I have not given up on my stories. Graduation is soon, and so I have been swamped with work. Unfortunately I started my stories right at spring break when I had a ton of time on my hands and jumped right in with two stories. Then school came back and I was swamped. Silly little me...

I also wanted to say that as soon as May is over I should be back to posting regularly.

Another little thing is that I now have to figure out how to do this from a different device. The I-Pad I have been updating from was school issued and so I have to turn it in either this or next week. Hopefully my nook will act the same way.

Hoping to get this story update as soon as possible, thank you for your patients. I sense fly hope that I might be able to get at least one update this week for your enjoyment.

Thank you to all that have read, faved, and followed my stories.

snowleopard314


	9. Fighting in a New World

**A/N Hi people! Sorry it's been a bit over what I thought it would be... I am afraid that family and school have been driving me up a wall. I don't think I've been sleeping the night way either. But who needs sleep anyway? Please enjoy this and tell me how I am doing! And I have found that reviews are like candy! And that I suck at keeping my word at the moment. I didn't lie about updating; I was just prevented from doing so... And because you guys convinced me by being awesome, I decided to update this story before my other one!**

* * *

Maka's pov

Before us were about fifty to sixty ape like creatures. And they were huge! I think that you could have fit about two good sized people inside of one of them. Looking at their souls, I could tell that they were very perverted and really not all that strong. I already didn't like them at all.

"M-m-m-monsters!" I heard Liz mutter in fear.

"Soul," I called, and he was already thinking along the same lines as I was. I didn't even need to finish the thought before he had become a scythe.

"I thought you said there were only about twenty five of these things!" Kid decided to ask the obvious question that was on everybody's mind. He was already standing with the twin postal sisters in their weapon form.

With an exasperated sigh, Erza said "It appears as if we have been given faulty information. But no matter, it's not like these are that strong to begin with."

Her tone should have told me something was up, but I was worried about what Black Star as doing at the moment. With his usual whoop, he had divide head long into the mass of ape monsters.

With protesting sounds of our own, Kid and I rushed forward to join the fight. And probably save him from himself.

"Woman!" A few of the monkeys chanted. That was when I was reassured that they were perverts. In fact, over half of them started to come for me. Though I'm pretty sure if they knew most of the weapons were female they would have gone for them as well.

When they fell I was surprised that they didn't fade away and just leave the souls like the monsters would have in our own world. It was almost inconvenient that they stayed around as corpses. I now knew that soul wouldn't be collecting any souls from here. Too bad, it would have been a nice way to get ahead while we were gone.

It was after the third perverted ape had fallen at my and Soul's hands that I realized the Fairy Tail mages were not fighting with us. One look at them and I could see why.

They were all in a ready stance, with the exception of Erza and Natsu. Erza had Natsu by the back of his scarf and was holding him back from trying to join the fight. I could see that he was also covered in a fine dousing of flames.

"Why are you not helping us?" Kid asked then from where he was gunning down Vulcan after Vulcan.

"This is a test of strength. If you all pass it, then we will better know how prepared you are for our world. We will help when we are needed, but not a moment before then!" The scarlet haired knight told us.

I won't lie; I was slightly annoyed with that response. Even if I understood the reasoning, I still wanted some help with this. But if she thought we could take down twenty of these monsters each, then I guess that was what we would have to do.

Besides, they were brainless monsters. I remembered that Kid had to take out a pyramid scandal at the Anubis before, and that was over a hundred mummies. These things couldn't be any worse than those were.

"Come one Soul; let's show them how it's done!" I spoke to my weapon partner. This was going to be just what we needed.

Within seconds, another five were down. I was just about o spin out for my next target when a roar ripped through the air.

All of the vulcans stopped their assault on us and looked at the shadows that were coming ever closer. Flying at us were three monsters that I thought resembled monsters. They were pure white, had shortened muzzles, and worst of all they had sharp teeth and claws.

"Blizzardvern!" Lucy called over to Erza with some fear in her eyes.

"We must have stumbled upon their herbs somehow. Ah, yes, over there! They are simply protecting their food supply." Erza called over.

"What is a Blizzardvern?" Kid asked while keeping an eye on the three hulking figure. There were only about ten vulcans left as it was.

We took care of them in a second and then braced for the incoming predators.

Erza answered again, she seemed to be the one to take to the educating of the knew people in their midst. "They are herbivores, but they are worthy opponents and very protective of their groves. This will be another good test. We shall take out the two smaller ones, your group can take out the bigger one. A Blizzardvern's scales are a commodity and will catch a high price in the right places."

"Right!" We all chimed as the three of us took on a new stance. Soul and I were in the top while Black Star and Tsubaki were to my left while Kid and the Thompson sisters were to my right, flanking me.

"Gray, you and I will take the one on the left. That leave Natsu and Lucy with the one on the right!" Erza ordered.

"Aye sir!" The two boys called out as Lucy merely nodded.

Erza called out "Ex-quip" and she began to glow. When the glow faded she was in an armor that sported black demon wings and a long sword.

Looking to my right I saw that Lucy had two things that looked like keys in her hands. Calling out in a clear voice she said "Gate of the scorpion, gate of the bull, I open thee! Scorpio, Taurus!" In two flashes of golden light two new figures appeared. One looked like an over grown cow and the other a human scorpion.

"Moooo, Lucy-sama, nice body!" The cow said. That of course caused Lucy to slap her hand to her face and mumble something.

The scorpion had come out calling "We are!" for some odd reason.

What amazed me the most was the fact that they seemed to have complete trust and faith in Lucy. I knew from one glance that they would listen to her every word. They adored her and would let her lead them anywhere. Similarly, I saw that she loved them as family and trusted them with her life. It seemed like the bone between weapon and miester, only stronger by a long shot.

I turned back to our target to see that it was almost on us now.

With a burst of speed we began to cut away at the creature. I slashed with Soul as a scythe and found that the scales were rock hard. I turned to see that Tsubaki and Black Star had much the same effect. Looking to soul I saw that the soul bursts coming from the pistils were barley doing anything at all.

"Distract him for a moment!" Kid called out to us. Black Star and I gave him a nod, or I did at least, Black Star was muttering about how it was useless seeing as he would be done with the thing in no time.

"Soul Resonance!" I heard him and the sisters call out. I didn't watch as I continued to swipe at the creature.

Looking to the others, I saw that Erza was causing a lot of damage with her swords, and that her armor kept switching somehow. Also, Gray seemed to be able to make ice out of nothing and use it as a weapon. It was stunning.

On our other side, Taurus and Scorpio were combining their attacks while Natsu was going crazy with his fire and had a huge smile on his face.

I knew that they would all be done in a matter of moments.

Turning back to our own creature, I heard the tell ail signs that Kid had finished gathering energy and was ready for his shot. Both Black Star and I jumped back to let him fire at the Blizzardvern.

When they did shoot, a black beam of energy sailed towards the target and pushed it back several yards. I could tell that it was a good hit. But, with that being said, it also made the thing angry. It opened its mouth, and I expected a roar, instead I saw that it was letting out a beam of ice right at us.

I cursed as Black Star came to the front and yelled out "Soul Resonance, Star Guard!" Tsubaki in her kusarigama form had formed a star with the chain and with Black Stars soul wavelength, it made a shield that protected them.

Once it was over I stepped up and said "My turn!" I could tell that the other two groups were done and were watching our fight progress. With a slight growl Soul and I called out "Soul Resonance!"

I poured my soul into Soul and he in turn amplified my soul wavelength and sent it back into me. We repeated this process until we were ready to attach.

"Ahhhhh," I started to shout when we were ready, Soul shouting along with me. The blade of his scythe started to glow blue before suddenly expanding into a larder blue blade make completely out of soul energy.

"Witch Hunter!" I yelled out as We started the cut into its right shoulder and started to cut down to just below the left arm.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed that! I tried to make it longer to make up for my tardiness. Please review and tell me how I did. I hope it was worth the wait!**


	10. Requests, Scales, and Keys

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading and to remind everyone that I, sadly, own nothing! And to give a special thanks to VampyreEmoHunter, Deathstarling556, Kat Hoskinson, XxRinFullbusterxX, Souleaterhetalia, and SapphireBlueRose for reviewing and making my week. You guys make me want to continue the story. **

**So this chapter did not turn out the way that I thought it would. lol To be honest, I really don't have any sort of plan going on in my mind. I have some things I want to include, but other than that I am just kinda writing what feels right, and this just felt right to me. Though it might seem like filler to someone else…. I picked another writing challenge and attempted to summon up my inner Erza for this chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me how I am doing, or any suggestions you might have.**

* * *

Erza's pov:

I watched in interest as the otherworldly mages finished their Blizardvern. I could feel and see when they called out their 'Soul Resonance' and their attacks got stronger. It was almost like when I released my second origin. Their attack strength at least doubled and it looked as if they also gained speed and coordination.

"Very good, I can see that working together as a whole you balance each other out. It makes you a good team at the very least." I praised. I meant it too. They adjusted to this world's way of fighting fairly quickly and they were able to devise a strategy in a short amount of time. I was slightly impressed.

"Thanks?" Maka said in a question as the others turned back from their weapon forms into their normal appearances.

I nodded at the girl before turning to the fallen creatures to collect the scales. I quite liked the girl, she was clearly the one who led the group despite the power that Kid had and the ego on Black Star. I could respect that.

It was almost like Lucy in a why. Even if I was the one who gave the orders, she did keep the boys in check before I had to get involved in a less than calm manner. It made our work easier. And I have also found that Lucy's presence seems to reduce the amount of destruction that we cause as a group.

Handing Lucy the scales, I said, more like ordered, "I will go with Natsu and Gray to speak with the person who posted the job and to get the reward. You take the others and show them how our markets work by selling the scales."

They nodded and separated, with Happy yelling out his customary "Aye!" right behind them. I could hear that Lucy was already talking away, telling them what to expect.

Taking the boys, I made my way over to the address on the flyer and knocked on the door. I figured that the polite rout would have been best, but it was difficult to cover the annoyance I felt at the person.

"Oh, good, you're here! Does that mean that you have taken care of all of the vulcans?" The man asked.

I stepped up "Yes, however, I would like to request that you get better information before sending out a job request. We were facing about three times the amount of vulcans, and there were three Blizardvern there as well. Though it was not a problem for us, if a different team had taken the request, it couldn't have ended up being worse."

The man just nodded as he handed them the reward, but then he said "Well, I see that you are all fine. No hard, no foul." He smiled.

That might have been when I lost it. I am not proud of what I did, but I could feel my murder intent rising as I spoke, or almost yelled, "No harm? You do know that a mistake on a job request like this one could mean life or death for a mage? As it was we were training new recruits. If they had been on their own it could have been catastrophic."

I could tell that the man really didn't know what to say about that, and I took a little pity on him, though not enough to apologize or change my tone of voice. "Next time you feel the need to contact mages for a job, make sure that you have the correct information."

With that, I quite literally dragged the boys out of there and started to look for Lucy and the others. It was time to leave now. I could at least say I was glad that although Gray was shirtless, he still had managed to keep his pants on in front of the others so far. It was a reassuring thought that maybe his habit was getting better.

However, the moment I thought that and turned around, I was graced with the torture of my eyes to see that his pants had been discarded.

With a death aura around me and my patients at an end, I yelled at him "Gray! I do not bring you on missions just so that you can lose your clothes! If you do not find your pants this instant I will skewer you with my Giants spear and then hurtle you into the ocean. Do you understand?"

"Aye!" She squealed before running to retrieve the fallen article of clothing that was luckily not too far away.

"Haha! Stupid stripper, I bet you can't go ten minutes without stripping!" Natsu laughed from my left.

"Hey, at least I don't set things on fire. I bet that you can't go ten minutes without setting something a flame, ash breath!" Gray retorted.

I looked around for Lucy then. She usually had a way of making them stop before I had to intervene with violence. Not seeing her, I had hopes that they would be able to sort out the situation themselves. Even if I highly doubted that would be the case.

"I can too!" Natsu said like a child.

"Ha, as if. I bet I can outlast you! If you set something on fire before I strip, then you have to admit to everyone that I have stronger will power than you!" Gray smirked at the dragonslayer.

"Alright, I'm all fired up!" Came the standard reply.

I was pleasantly surprised when I didn't hear anything from them after that. However, when I did take the time to look behind me, I saw that they were walking with their arms crossed and foreheads pressed together. I could basically hear the cogs turning in their little brains, no doubt thinking up how sweet their victory would be, or how best to insult the person next to them.

"Are you two getting along?" I asked, bring out my authoritative tone.

"Aye!" Both boys snapped to attention and saluted me.

"Good, friends fight, but they do better when working together." I said with a firm nod. Too Bad the moment I turned away I could feel that they had gone back into their forehead pushing contest…

What I needed at a moment like this was Lucy! So I would find her.

* * *

It took maybe three minutes to find her, and I could tell that things were not going her way by the stance she was in.

Before me stood a blond who had one of her arms draped across her waist to accentuate how small it was and how big her chest was while the other was leaning on that arm and brought the had up to her chin to show how cute her face was. Her gaze was somewhere far off, and she was saying something like "But it really is too much trouble to be cute."

And then there was Happy who was flying around her going "We lost Lucy!"

The otherworldly group was just kind of standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as I walked up, still pretending to ignore the bickering pair behind me.

Lucy snapped out of her trance almost immediately and said "Yes there is! This man wants to buy the scales for a fraction of what they are actually worth!" She said with a glare at the man. I could hear her also add under her breath "And he I clearly blind seeing as my sex appeal did not work!"

I ex-quipped into my purgatory armor and stood with the heavy, spiked sword sticking in the ground and my hair sticking out at different angles. "Is that the case?" I asked with a glare at the vendor.

Within a minute he had given us a better price and we had sold the Blizardvern scales.

I changed back into my normal armor and was about to suggest that we go home when a blast of heat behind me called for my attention.

Turing, I saw that Natsu had lost it and thrown a fire ball at Gray, who at the same time had taken his own, newly reacquired shirt off.

"Ha, I win!" Gray gloated at Natsu.

"As if! Where did your shirt go?" Natsu yelled back at the ice mage.

He looked down before yelling "Shit! When did that happen?"

Before long they were slinging insults at each other once again, until their foreheads met. I was left shaking my head at the two of them. I was about to go stop them, when I heard Lucy's voice.

"Hey, Happy?" She asked the flying blue cat.

"Hmm?" The feline asked her.

"Don't you think that when they do that, it looks like they are about to kiss?" The blond celestial mage commented.

"Oh! You're right Lucy! The must, liiiiike each other!~" Happy said in a sing song voice.

In less than a second both boys had jumped apart and yelled at the same time "You are seeing things! As if I would actually get along with this flame brain/ice princes!"

At that point, everyone but the two started to laugh. I had to wipe a tear from my eye. I knew that Lucy would have been able to stop their ridiculousness. She had an eye for that kind of thing.

"So not cool," I hear the one named Soul mutter to Maka who instantly agreed with him. The others chimed in their opinions too. I smiled to myself when they did.

It looked as if they were going to finally open up to us and let us help them even more. It was a very good thing. And I couldn't help but think that it was mostly Lucy who had gotten them to open up a bit more. She just had a way about her that brought people together.

To my right, a shower of golden sparkles appeared, and I knew who it was instantly.

"So I hear that my closest friend is now falling for Natsu! Gray, what has become of you?" Loke, the leader of the zodiac asked in mock terror.

"Stupid lion, it's not like that at all!" Gray yelled with an embarrassed look on his face.

"My beautiful princess, I shall save you from that horrible fate of falling for an idiot! The stars cannot shine nearly so bright as my love for you!" The immortal teen said before swooping Lucy up into his arms, princess style of course.

"Loke, put me down, and stop taking about love!" Lucy whined.

I would have done something for her, but now that Loke was really Leo, and under contract, I knew that Lucy needed to handle it. He was one of her spirits after all. Even if he was the biggest flirt in Fiore.

"So is he, like, your boyfriend or something?" Black Star asked, though it looked as if he only did so because he was confused about what was happening.

"Alas, I wish it was so!" Loke said with a fake sob.

"No! he is actually one of the celestial spirits that I hold a contract with. He is Leo the Lion, but when I met him he was Loke, so the name kind of stuck." Lucy said with a smile as the lion spirit put her down.

The others all said something along the lines of "Oh," but I could tell they really didn't follow. We would have to explain all of our magic to them, or so it seemed. But that could all wait until later.

With a farewell, the lion left as Lucy sighed in relief. She was obviously afraid that he was going to make a scene.

"Let's go and see when the next train leaves, I think it is safe to say we are all ready to get back to Fairy Tail!" I said as I started towards the station.

Just our luck, the next train would not be leaving for Mongolia until an hour and a half.

"Hey, Erza?" Lucy approached me. She looked really nervous about something.

My concern spiked instantly as I asked "Is there something wrong, Lucy?"

Waving her ands in front of her face, they younger mage said "No, no, not at all, I was just wondering. You see, I saw a magic shop on our way in and I was wondering if I could stop in and see if they had any silver gate keys!" she was smiling by the end.

With a gentle smile of my own I answered "Of course. We do have time to kill anyway."

Leaving the two boy mages behind, we left with Maka and Kid to scout of the magic store. I found it to be quaint and small. I didn't think that they would have an good keys, but I suppose that it was worth looking at.

The two foreigners seemed to be interested in the merchandise though, and so while I left Lucy to look, I started to explain some things to them.

It was about fifteen minutes after that I heard Lucy talking to the shop keeper and decided to see if she had found anything.

"Yes, that there is a Canis Minor key. They make grate companions I hear." He said.

"How much?" Lucy asked, her tone guarded. I was slightly surprised she asked. She already had Plue, and he was that same constellation.

"For you, 3,000 jewel," the man said.

With a look of contemplation Lucy nodded and handed over the jewels before turning and leaving the shop.

Once outside I asked "Lucy, don't you already have that key?"

"Hmm?" she asked, then she looked down at the key and said "Oh, no, he was wrong. This is not Canis Minor, but Canis Major. And I will have to make a contract when we get back." She smiled.

When we got back to the group, I had a great idea. "Once we get back to Magnolia, I have an idea on how to channel our energy and magic more efficiently. I shall make the appointment with someone I know who will help!" There was a gleam in my eye, I knew, and it did do what I wanted. The rest of Team Natsu were shivering a little. None had the thought of denying me this one little thing. They were all too scared of me, and I was always going to use that to my advantage.


End file.
